Daisy Meadows
Daisy Meadows is a collective pen name for the authors of Rainbow Magic and Magic Animal Friends. Known Authors 'Narinder Dhami' *Ruby the Red Fairy, Amber the Orange Fairy, Fern the Green Fairy, Izzy the Indigo Fairy *Crystal the Snow Fairy, Pearl the Cloud Fairy *Grace the Glitter Fairy, Polly the Party Fun Fairy, Jasmine the Present Fairy *India the Moonstone Fairy, Emily the Emerald Fairy, Amy the Amethyst Fairy *Bella the Bunny Fairy, Lauren the Puppy Fairy, Molly the Goldfish Fairy *Megan the Monday Fairy, Willow the Wednesday Fairy, Freya the Friday Fairy, Sarah the Sunday Fairy *Charlie the Sunflower Fairy, Olivia the Orchid Fairy, Danielle the Daisy Fairy *Bethany the Ballet Fairy, Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy, Jessica the Jazz Fairy, Imogen the Ice Dance Fairy *Francesca the Football Fairy, Naomi the Netball Fairy, Alice the Tennis Fairy *Poppy the Piano Fairy, Fiona the Flute Fairy, Maya the Harp Fairy, Sadie the Saxophone Fairy *Lara the Black Cat Fairy, Rihanna the Seahorse Fairy, Leona the Unicorn Fairy *Nicole the Beach Fairy, Edie the Garden Fairy, Lily the Rainforest Fairy, Carrie the Snow Cap Fairy *Amelie the Seal Fairy, Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy, Whitney the Whale Fairy *Ava the Sunset Fairy, Zara the Starlight Fairy, Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy, Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy *Leah the Theatre Fairy, Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy, Isla the Ice Star Fairy *Honor the Happy Days Fairy, Lizzie the Sweet Treats Fairy *Adele the Singing Coach Fairy, Miley the Stylist Fairy *Miranda the Beauty Fairy, Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy *Lottie the Lollipop Fairy, Clara the Chocolate Fairy *Kitty the Tiger Fairy, Mara the Meerkat Fairy, Kimberley the Koala Fairy, Anna the Arctic Fox Fairy *Kayla the Pottery Fairy, Violet the Painting Fairy, Zadie the Sewing Fairy, Libby the Story-Writing Fairy, Roxie the Baking Fairy *Hannah the Happily Ever After Fairy, Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy (with Rachel Elliot) *Holly the Christmas Fairy, Stella the Star Fairy, Kylie the Carnival Fairy, Paige the Pantomime Fairy, Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy, Chrissie the Wish Fairy, Shannon the Ocean Fairy, Olympia the Games Fairy 'Rachel Elliot' *Anya the Cuddly Creatures Fairy, Elisa the Adventure Fairy, Maddie the Playtime Fairy *Frankie the Make-up Fairy, Rochelle the Star Spotter Fairy, Una the Concert Fairy *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy, Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy, Brooke the Photographer Fairy *Coco the Cupcake Fairy, Madeleine the Cookie Fairy, Nina the Birthday Cake Fairy *Mae the Panda Fairy, Savannah the Zebra Fairy, Rosie the Honey Bear Fairy *Annabelle the Drawing Fairy, Josie the Jewellery-Making Fairy *School Days Fairies *Fairytale Fairies *Helping Fairies *Storybook Fairies *Friendship Fairies *Baby Farm Animal Fairies *Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy, Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy (with Narinder Dhami), Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy, Luna the Loom Band Fairy, Frances the Royal Family Fairy, Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy, Tiana the Toy Fairy *Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy, Destiny the Pop Star Fairy, Belle the Birthday Fairy, Cheryl the Christmas Tree Fairy, Selena the Sleepover Fairy, Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy, Tamara the Tooth Fairy, Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy, Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies, Tilly the Teacher Fairy, Giselle the Christmas Ballet Fairy, Heidi the Vet Fairy, Daisy the Festival Fairy, Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy, Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy, Becky the Best Friend Fairy, Melissa the Sports Fairy, Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy, Susie the Sister Fairy, Sianne the Butterfly Fairy, Kat the Jungle Fairy 'Sue Mongredien' *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy, Storm the Lightning Fairy *Cherry the Cake Fairy, Phoebe the Fashion Fairy, Honey the Sweet Fairy *Scarlett the Garnet Fairy, Lucy the Diamond Fairy *Katie the Kitten Fairy, Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy, Harriet the Hamster Fairy, Penny the Pony Fairy *Tallulah the Tuesday Fairy, Thea the Thursday Fairy, Sienna the Saturday Fairy *Tia the Tulip Fairy, Pippa the Poppy Fairy, Louise the Lily Fairy, Ella the Rose Fairy *Jade the Disco Fairy, Tasha the Tap Dance Fairy, Saskia the Salsa Fairy *Helena the Horseriding Fairy, Zoe the Skating Fairy, Samantha the Swimming Fairy, Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy *Ellie the Guitar Fairy, Danni the Drum Fairy, Victoria the Violin Fairy *Ashley the Dragon Fairy, Erin the Firebird Fairy, Sophia the Snow Swan Fairy, Caitlin the Ice Bear Fairy *Isabella the Air Fairy, Coral the Reef Fairy, Milly the River Fairy *Ally the Dolphin Fairy, Pia the Penguin Fairy, Stephanie the Starfish Fairy, Courtney the Clownfish Fairy *Lexi the Firefly Fairy, Morgan the Midnight Fairy, Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy *Madison the Magic Show Fairy, Alesha the Acrobat Fairy, Amelia the Singing Fairy, Taylor the Talent Show Fairy *Demi the Dressing-Up Fairy, Eva the Enchanted Ball Fairy *Jessie the Lyrics Fairy, Vanessa the Dance Steps Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy, Lola the Fashion Show Fairy *Esme the Ice Cream Fairy, Layla the Candyfloss Fairy *Gabriella the Snow Kingdom Fairy, Florence the Friendship Fairy 'Kristin Earhart' *Trixie the Halloween Fairy *Autumn the Falling Leaves Fairy *Skyler the Fireworks Fairy/Fizz the Fireworks Fairy *Juliet the Valentine Fairy *Lindsay the Luck Fairy *Addison the April Fool's Day Fairy 'Sue Bentley' *Saffron the Yellow Fairy, Sky the Blue Fairy, Heather the Violet Fairy *Abigail the Breeze Fairy, Evie the Mist Fairy, Hayley the Rain Fairy 'Tracey West' *Cara the Camp Fairy/Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy *Emma the Easter Fairy *Rita the Frog Princess Fairy, Gwen the Beauty and the Beast Fairy, Aisha the Princess and the Pea Fairy 'Mandy Archer' *Keira the Film Star Fairy *Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy *Angelica the Angel Fairy 'Linda Chapman' *Summer the Holiday Fairy *Chloe the Topaz Fairy, Sophie the Sapphire Fairy 'Sarah Levison' *Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy *Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy 'Shannon Penney' *Chelsea the Congratulations Fairy *Carmen the Cheerleading Fairy 'AnnMarie Anderson' *Blossom the Flower Girl Fairy 'Marilyn Kaye' *Melodie the Music Fairy Biography Taken from Amazon Daisy Meadows is the author of over 100 Rainbow Magic books. Each book features a fantastical new fairy friend to meet! Where do you get your ideas from? When daydreaming is your favourite hobby, you find that ideas are always popping into your head. The trick is to jot them down before they pop out of your head again! I also get a lot of good suggestions for new fairies sent in by my readers, and sometimes if they're very good I use them as the basis for a new series. What is your favourite colour? Bright red, the colour of courage and energy! Red is also the colour of Ruby in the Rainbow Fairies. Which Rainbow Magic book is your favourite? There are so many fab fairies, it's impossible to choose! But I have a soft spot for Summer the Holiday Fairy, because summer is my favourite time of year! Are Rachel and Kirsty based on real people? Yes. They're based on my best friends. Rachel and Kirsty are just like them: kind-hearted, adventurous, fun-loving and friendly. Where is Rainspell Island? Rainspell Island isn't a real place. It's based on a little island off the south coast of England that I used to vist when I was a little girl. Which Rainbow Magic Fairy would you like to be and why? Danielle the Daisy Fairy. Daisies are my favourite flower, and Danielle is the good-hearted girl-next-door whom everybody loves. What makes you happy? Sitting in the garden in the sunshine listening to the birds singing! Writing also makes me very happy, and reading the lovely letters from my readers. If you could have one wish come true what would it be? I've always wanted to be able to fly and have wonderful adventures just like Rachel and Kirsty have with all the Rainbow Magic fairies. What is your favourite animal and do you have any pets? I adore all animals so it would be really hard for me to pick a favourite! I have two dogs and three cats and love them all equally. Trivia *The longest-running author was Narinder Dhami. *The only remaining author for the UK series at present is Rachel Elliot. As such, there are a number of newer series in which she has written every book. *Rachel and Kirsty's favourite author, Poppy Fields, is based upon Daisy Meadows' name. Category:Humans Category:D Category:M Category:Real World